Take Your Breath Away
by PrivateRadio
Summary: Rose/Scorpius. Scorpius was easily the most popular boy at school. He could get any gril he wanted... except one. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Take Your Breath Away.

Loosely based around the song by You Me At Six.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Scorpius/Rose fic, and I've decided to make it a oneshot to be safe.**

**Please enjoy, and leave a comment if you want but please, no flames.**

**Also, I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K.**

Scorpius Malfoy. Easily the most popular boy in his year, if not the whole school. He knew his way around people almost as easily as he knew his way around the secret passages at school.

He could charm anyone he wanted to- girls, boys, teachers… he could get anyone to be his friend, girlfriend, let him get away with murder…

All except one.

He'd never tried to charm Rose Weasley and maybe that was what made him unsure about her. It wasn't that he didn't think she was worth it; she just seemed to have a filter against all boys.

Sometimes Scorpius liked to watch her reject hopeful boys as they plucked up the courage to talk to her. She'd just arch one perfect eyebrow and shake her head as te boy understood and eventually walked away.

He'd look at their failed techniques and silently note how he could do it better, but he never did. Not with Rose, anyway.

Rose only liked 'deep' guys. Scorpius only had his charm and his good looks. He sometimes felt as though he had no depth… And that worried him.

But mostly, when Scorpius looked at Rose, he felt like he could never tell what she thought. Not of him, or of anyone.

In some ways he loved it, in other ways hated it. He wanted her to like him. He liked _her_ quite a lot.

She was funny, smart and altogether seemed like pretty good girlfriend material.

So he'd decided to charm her.

_No girl is 100% immune to my charms…_ He thought. She'd fall for it, just like every other girl.

He'd charm her, ask her out…

… _And then you'll drop her like you do to every other girl._

Scorpius paused. Did he _want_ that? He thought about it, thought about her, then decided. He just wanted to get to know her. There was a chance she wouldn't like him anyway.

_A very slim chance. _He thought, smiling to himself.

He got out of his chair and scanned the room for her face.

When he spotted her, he put on his usual grin and called out:

"Oi Weasley!"

Rose spun around. Their eyes met.

_Hazel._ He thought. _Interesting…_

"What?" she demanded. "I'm sort of busy, so could you just tell me what's up and then go bother someone else?"

He continued to grin.

"What are you busy with? A gorgeous girl like you should have servants or something to do work for you." Scorpius winked at her.

Rose reddened slightly.

_That's good. _He thought. _She's flattered. Good sign…_

"…Do you have anything important to tell me or are you just going to stand there and tell me I'm pretty? You know, Scorpius, I don't like players."

Scorpius nodded but kept his playful grin fixed on his lips. He leant down until his lips were almost touching her ear and whispered:

"You're really pretty, you know."

Again, she blushed. "What are you… I mean…"

He licked his lips. She'd taken the bait. Now he just had to reel her in…

_So you can drop her like every other girl._

Scorpius paused. _Was_ she like every other girl? He didn't think so.

_Than why are you treating her like this?_ He asked himself.

His grin faltered. Rose noticed and her eyebrows shot up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… you're not like every other girl." He stated.

Rose blinked. "Okay…"

And then he turned around and started to leave.

"Scorpius! Where are you going?"

The sincerity in her voice was pure. He sighed. Why did he ever think he could do this to her?

He turned back around so that he was facing her.

"I actually _like_ you, Rose Weasley, so I'm leaving right now. We'll continue this later when… When I find out how to do it properly."

She nodded and looked a little shocked. He guessed she wasn't expecting him to say anything like that. It looked like she'd forgotten to breathe.

He'd taken her breath away.

He'd done it so many times before but this was different. It felt as though she'd rarely ever had her breath taken away by anything, and he felt as though he didn't want this to be the last time it happened.

"I promise you, I'll do it properly next time."

He brushed her cheek with his hand and left.

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Please drop me a line and tell me.**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
